


Too perfect

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Kinda weird lol, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Bucky's got a crush at work.





	Too perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Mcu kink bingo, im back at that, but this time im actually trying to fill the prompts with actual plot. 
> 
> If you'd like to have the tags explained or want to know the bingo square, or enjoy spoilers, you can skip down to the end notes. 
> 
> Self-edited all mistakes are mine.

Bucky's got a crush at work.

He works retail at a massive shop, selling candles and women's handbags. The ladies that come in the type that can afford a thousand dollar leather purse, despite already carrying one on the crook of their arm. But he wears a smile, anyway, like he’s thrilled to see them. 

He's all professional, serious about what he does because that's his livelihood. And there's no exceptions to that-

Until he blushes and sputters and does anything he can to get away from that guy that he keeps on seeing.

He’s pretty sure he's never felt like this about a stranger in his life.

—  
The stranger has to work there, he considers, cutting open the tape of a box full of glass bottles of perfume, all held tight with cardboard between them to protect the glass. He feels himself drift off, thinking about how tall he is, because he is tall, tall and strong and so pretty that-

Bucky lets his eyes drop back to the box, the razor in hand and for a split seconds he wonders how embarrassing that would be, his hand sliced right open from thinking about a guy he doesn't even know.

Not that he doesn't want to know him.

—  
One friday he's busy, dashing from his counter to storeroom, back to womens, and then his counter again. So he has to think out the halls that he needs to take, his mind scrambling. 

He looks down at the sheet of paper in his hand, a fancy scrawled out checklist of the boxes he needs to grab from the storeroom and he knows he isn't paying attention. 

Because he never does. 

But then he comes to a halt, and not out of safety or because he needs to, but because he physically has to, his chest thudding into what's ahead of him.

He lifts his head quickly to look at what is ahead of him, hands coming out to pat at the strangers chest, mouth instantly spewing out, “Oh my god- I am so sorry.”

But- when he finally gets a look at who it is his heart does a little skip. Because out of all the people that it could be, it has to be the one that he's been crushing on hard. 

Bucky shuts his mouth quick and lets his head dip from side to side, making sure that no one is really around so he can get a look at the guy. 

And yeah, he's tall, very tall, taller than Bucky even. His mouth stays curved up into a smirk and his eyes still staring ahead. He's pale white with tight muscles and thick arms and-

Bucky blinks and hopes that the guy doesn't think he's a creep for looking. 

He imagines though that he must be used to it. Looking good does seem to be his job after all. 

Bucky swallows down an anxious feeling that surges through him before he pats at the guys chest again, apologetically whispering, im sorry, before he goes on. 

—  
One night he has to work an inventory shift. The store full, well past midnight.

But he's an assistant manager still, so while everyone else is finished and he's only halfway through, his boss tosses him a key, telling him to lock up, he remembers the alarm code right? 

Which he does. 

So he goes about his checklist alone and works as quick as he can to count inventory on his section before the night is over. 

But then, nearly done, it hits him, he's the only one in the store. 

He lets his eyebrows crinkle in thought, head turning to scan the area. And yeah, that's right, he's the only one there. 

The stores overhead lights are illuminated brightly but otherwise the building is still. Just clothes and items sitting in place. 

Before he can really think about what he's doing he's lifting himself up off of his ass and walking his way towards the mens department.

Its a series of pathways and sections, a main hall of tile floor along the center. Rows of clothes and items beside him everywhere that he goes.

He looks and looks and then-

Bucky spots his head, standing tall among the racks, before he's even made it all the way through. He feels happiness and excitement all mixed in with a little fear. All because this is his chance, this is his opportunity.

He gets to speak alone to “Steve,” he thinks. He's not sure if that's even his name but it feels like a good guess. 

He continues to walk until he's right around the corner from him but then freezes for a second.

What if he freaks Steve out, he considers, what if Steve isn’t into him like he's into Steve. A flood of thoughts race through his mind but he steps ahead and goes for it anyway. 

Today Steve is dressed different. Wearing khakis and a polo with a sweater over his shoulders. Like he's golfing or something.

Bucky isn't sure how he feels about that, he's never golfed in his life. But he knows that whatever Steve wears, he looks beautiful. 

And even in a new outfit he still has that same charming smile. Bucky's chest flutters a little bit. 

“Hi Steve,” he says softly, hoping that Steve doesn't mind as he approaches. “I thought i'd come see how you're doing,” he says timidly.

Steve still smiles so Bucky thinks that maybe that means he's happy. Maybe he does like Bucky too. 

“You look really nice,” Bucky says this time, allowing himself to drift closer in Steve's direction. He doesn't know why but he likes being close to Steve. He barely knows Steve but it doesn't really feel that way.

He's not sure how Steve feels but he looks at his smile, still bright and perfect and- suddenly Bucky just wants to kiss him. 

He's never kissed anyone in his life but he wants to kiss Steve.

So he leans in even closer, squishing his hands against himself. “Listen, I don't-” he sputters, “I don't know if you feel the same, you can tell me to back off or whatever and I'll understand.” he scratches nervously at the nape of his neck before he continues, “But i really want to kiss you.” 

Steve is very quiet, Bucky's noticed. But he keeps his smile up, right in Bucky's direction and Bucky takes that as the best possible sign. 

He licks at his dry lips and runs a warm palm up Steve's cool, bare, arm. 

It feels like his own pulse is deadly by the time that he has his hand up against the cool column of Steves neck but he goes in anyway, taking the leap and kissing him like he's feral. 

Bucky groans, letting his lips press against Steve's willing mouth, he licks across Steve's lips where they're tight and he wonders if maybe Steve's just nervous too. Because maybe this is Steve's first kiss too.  
And god, Bucky just hopes that he makes it good for Steve he wants to make Steve feel so good. 

His hands wander across Steves body, over the clothes mostly. He sighs into the kiss at the feeling of Steves muscles, so hard and tight under his shirt. But he lets his hands go lower too, smoothing down until he's grasping a hand between Steve's legs. 

He cant feel much through his pants but he can tell that's Steves hard, he can feel it. 

“You-” he starts, but ends up asking, “Is this for me?” his mouth still against Steve's lips. 

Steve smiles and Bucky takes that as a yes. But he's hard too, the hardest he thinks he's ever been. He tilts his hips in and let's his cock within his own pants drag against the fabric of Steve's, “You feel that?” he whispers. 

Quickly pulling Steve back into a wet kiss, Bucky fucks his hips up, dragging his dick against Steve's. Just feeling him, the hardness of him, letting Bucky do this with him, kiss him and touch him like this, pushes Bucky off quick.

He pants and groans and within a minute tops he's blowing his load in his underwear. 

He breathes against Steve's mouth, saying, “Thank you,” as he comes down from the buzz of getting off. 

Steve doesn't say anything. But Bucky sees his smile and knows that he feels the same.

—  
A few days later, after a weekend off, he's headed into work late. Steves been on his mind nonstop. He's all he can think about if he's being honest. He just wants to see him though, wants to ask him how he's been and if he's lucky ask him on a date or something.

But he catches himself coming to a stop as he walks through his store. Out of the corner of his eye there's a mess on the floor of the mens department. Perfectly white fragmented limbs strung about and he's not sure why. 

He lets himself walk in the direction of the mess, right where Steve should be.

“What happened?” he asks to a coworker. A guy that's just standing off to the side, leaning into a tall push broom handle.

The guy laughs like its funny, nodding his head, “Some kid ran by and knocked it over,” he says, “The thing exploded into a hundred pieces so we're stuck cleaning it up.”

Bucky nods, trying to ignore the rapid drop in his stomach. 

But he looks at the mess on the floor, a pile of white ceramic, broken up limbs and metal joints. 

It takes Bucky a moment to scan the whole disaster, wondering what could have happened, dreading what he might see. 

When finally he notices, his heart coming to a stop. Because right on the top, sitting in the mess, still so charming and perfect, is Steve's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The bingo square was manikin/statue, but i figured mannequin is the same thing. Hense the dubcon tag, because Steve isn't a living being. And Bucky's a little weird
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here!](http://www.tyranttirade.gmail.com)
> 
> And finally, as always, comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
